


even though i know it's wrong

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he knows it's wrong, he can't get away from her and goes to passion, to paradise, to pain, tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even though i know it's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
>  **Wordcount:** 233
> 
> Written for a [guns in the summertime](http://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/8388.html?page=5) Prompt by the lovely [black eyed](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/black+eyed)/[tears_into_wine](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/): _to passion / to paradise / to pain / tonight_

_to passion / to paradise / to pain / tonight_

+

 _'It's wrong. Everything I do here is wrong',_ he thinks, as his hands slide down at Pansy's back and he grabs her well-shaped butt. _'It's so wrong.'_

And although he says this to himself over and over again, his quilty conscience almost eats him in the early morning hours, when he sneaks back to his apartment and slips to bed, after a hot shower, to wash away Pansy's lipstick marks and the smell of her perfume, and lays down next to Hermione, he can't get away from Pansy.

He can't stop to send her messages unnoticed by the others and stipulate secret, nocturnal meetings.  
He can't suppress the passion that always rolls up in his loins, when Pansy passes him, throwing him these seductive look and lascivious poses her black hair over her shoulder.

A satisfied grin shows up on Pansy's lips, as she bends over him and bites in Ron's bottom lip, not really soft, before her face disappears between his tighs.  
 _'She knows exactly, that she drives me mad. That my guilty conscience kills me',_ it flashes across his mind, right before Pansy's nails bore into his loins and her lips shut around his cock.

 _'Anytime, I'll have to pay for these stolen nights in paradise. Anytime, the pain of tonight and everything I do to Hermione, will catch me up',_ is the last what he thinks before he falls.


End file.
